


I’m Still The Star of The Show

by lovesickxpsycho



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Columbine, Columbine Massacre - Freeform, F/M, Fame, Gun Violence, High School, Hollywood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Massacre, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Relationship(s), Romance, School Shootings, School Violence, Suicide, True Crime, actress, columbine high school - Freeform, tcc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickxpsycho/pseuds/lovesickxpsycho
Summary: Child Actress, Charolette Lux, leaves Hollywood, moving to Colorado. What she doesn't know is that she’s moving to the same city as her online best-friend. She also doesn’t know that she happens to be transferring to his school.. Nor does she know she’s never going back to Hollywood.If you don’t like it. Don’t read it. Simple.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Original Female, Eric Harris/Original Female Character(s), Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

_Azia Rose._

_A name that forever haunts the world. And forever haunts me. For all of eternity. A name that rings through my head forever. Cemented in a star of stone. A sign of regret, misfortune, sadness, and pain._

_Something that once symbolizes freedom, youth, joy, happiness, wealth, fame and fortune._

_I suppose even now, it's still a sign of freedom and fame. But a different type of freedom, and certainly not the same fame. Because that freedom is eternal, and that fame is eternal._

_But first let me tell you where this story started.._

_I was born Charolette Lux, born on Halloween too. October thirty-first, 1981. Los Angeles California, Hollywood. Daughter of millionaire, Hollywood film producer: Jack Lux. And his wife: Anna Lux._

_I had the perfect life as far as anyone could see. Raised with wealth, as society's general view of beauty, fame, everything anyone could ever want. I had everything, fame, money, looks. I had everything except one: real friends, real non-familial love, someone who genuinely cared about me as a human being and not for material things. Or fame. Or for anything aside from my personality, for who I was as a person._

_I was a child actress. One of the most well known and most successful. I was a star. I was three the first time I appeared in a production. The daughter of a family in a sitcom called Its Been A While._

_I had an older sister, Cordelia. Cordelia Lux. Or as I called her, Cori. Growing up she was always jealous of my fame. She had the same wealth, similar looks, just a little less fame. And that was what bothered her so much. She wanted the fame I had. The fame she never got. The fame that I had rightfully earned and she wanted to steal. She hated me more than anything._

_At the age of ten I started to realize my life wasn't normal. That was when I started to notice other kids weren't like me. That I was the odd one out. I loved the fame. I loved everything about my life. It was perfect._

_I attended school nearly all my life in, in Hollywood. My high school being North Hollywood High School, for the first two and a half years. And my middle school was Walter Reed Middle School, both of course, located in Hollywood Los Angeles._

_At the age of sixteen, I became the second youngest person to have a star on the walk of fame. The youngest being Patty McCormack who was fifteen at the time she got hers._

_And at the age of sixteen, I got tired of not having any real friends. Tired of being used. So I went to the Internet for a solution. I created an AOL profile under a fake name, even despite my legal name not really being known to the public as my stage name was Azia Rose. And any pictures I used on my page were usually mostly covering my face to some extent so it was difficult to identify me and Azia Rose as the same person._

_**Profile For:** _

_**FvckSocialAttractions** _

_**Member Name:** London Riviera_

_**Location:** Los Angeles, California_

_**Birthdate:** October 1981_

_**Sex:** Female_

_**Marital Status:** Single_

_**Hobbies:** Acting (School theatre, local productions), drawing, painting._

_**Occupation:** Student_

_**Personal Quote:** Divine Violence_

_I knew if anyone ever found out that profile me it wouldn’t end well. But I needed a way to find someone else out there like some. Or less like me I suppose. Someone normal. Someone outside of Hollywood. Well more or less normal. What is normal? Nonexistent is what it is._

_And eventually, that happened. I met someone who the world most likely wished I never came in contact with._

_< Rebldomkr: Hey>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: Hello :) >_

_< Rebldomkr: Where’re you from?>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: LA, wbu?>_

_< Rebldomkr: Colorado>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: Sounds nice>_

_< Rebldomkr: It’s okay I guess. What’s LA like?>_

_< FvckSocietyAttractions:Lotta people. But generally pretty boring>_

_< Rebldomkr: Sounds about right>_

_< Rebldomkr: Seems like the type of place everyone wants to live until they get there. Y’know?>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: Exactly! I wish more people could see that!>_

_< Rebldomkr: Glad to be an exception then>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: I’m glad you are too>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: So what’s your name?”>_

_< Rebldomkr: Eric, u?>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: London, how old are you?>_

_< Rebldomkr: 16>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: Same>_

_< Rebldomkr: Y’know I kind of agree with your username>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: Ah, but don’t we all?>_

_< Rebldomkr: Sadly no. Not everyone agrees>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: Such a shame, really>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: So you don’t seem to like Colorado very much.. if you could move anywhere in the world where would you move and why?>_

_< Rebldomkr: I dunno. Basically anywhere else. Preferably somewhere far away. Maybe away from people>_

_< FvckSocialAttractions: Striving for the dream life, are you?>_

_< Rebldomkr: I suppose>_

_And that was just the beginning of what ended as a tragedy. Because September 14th, 1997, the universe took a different path. And things unknowing to everyone else, began to crumble for the fate of Columbine High School._


	2. Honesty

"Charolette!" My dad called from the hallway. "Yes, dad?" I ask, looking up from my book. "We need to talk." He says, seriously.

"Well that doesn't sound good." I say, folding the corner of the page and placing the book down next to me.

"We're moving." He said suddenly, with no other context.

"Wait what? Where?" I question. I had never left Hollywood except for vacations. I never had reason to. Moving away just felt.. wrong. "A city in Colorado. Think it's called Littleton or something like that." He answered. "When?" I ask, "when do we move?"

"Next month."

"We have a flight booked for March 15th." I nod, hesitantly. I never even dreamed of leaving Hollywood. It was my home. Sure it was chaotic sometimes, especially considering who I was. But I felt comfortable here.

•

<FvckSocialAttractions: Hey..>

<Rebldomkr: Hey, what's up?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: I'm moving>

<Rebldomkr: Is that a good or a bad thing?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Bad. I've never been out of LA except for vacations>

<Rebldomkr: Where are you moving?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Colorado>

<Rebldomkr: Wait really? Do you know where in Colorado? We could actually meet each other for real if it's close enough>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Some place called Littleton. At least I think that's what my dad said>

<Rebldomkr: So you're moving to Littleton?..>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Yep>

[Rebldomkr signed off at 7:49pm]

Well that was odd. Then again, maybe it wasn't. Who am I to judge? I randomly log off in the middle of conversations all the time when people come in my room or I hear them walking around in the halls.

Regardless, I ignored it, and ended up going to bed rather early that night.

**One Month Later**

Eric completely stopped talking to me after I told him I was moving. He was online. Just never talked to me anymore. It upset me at first, but I slowly started to forget about him and would think about him less and less and the days went on.

Sure he was the first (and only) real friend I had ever had. The only person I felt truly understood me. But if he didn't want to talk to me, and I didn't know him in person, then there was nothing I could do about it.

And eventually.. so many days had passed, that I was now in Colorado. So I decided to give it one last shot at seeing if he would talk to me just in case.

<FvckSocialAttractions: Hey. I moved last week on Sunday.>

<Rebldomkr: Hey>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Hi! Where have you been for the past month?>

<Rebldomkr: Just busy I guess>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Too busy to talk to your online bestie?>

<Rebldomkr: Sorry but believe it or not I do go to school and have friends in the real world. All things that come before online friends>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Gee, you put school higher on the list of importance than me? Ouch..>

<Rebldomkr: No I put managing to pass my classes higher on that list than you. Never said I liked school more so there's nothing to be offended by>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Ouch>

<Rebldomkr: Trust me if I had the choice I'd pick talking to you any day>

<FvckSocialAttractions: But you do have the choice>

<Rebldomkr: Not if I plan on graduating I don't>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Fair enough>

<FvckSocialAttractions: So what's new with you since y'know..... this past month?>

<Rebldomkr: Nothing much. Schools boring. Same few friends as usual. Doing stupid shit as always>

<FvckSocialAttractions: What qualifies as 'stupid shit'?>

<Rebldomkr: I dunno, just random things that don't really have a category. Like videos games and stuff like that>

<Rebldomkr: What about you? What's new with you since this past month? Aside from the moving thing>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Nothing important. Watched movies, gone to school, sister got suspended>

<Rebldomkr: You have a sister?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: You've known me what, seven months. And are only now finding out I have a sister?>

<Rebldomkr: You never told me!>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Well I'm telling you now>

<Rebldomkr: Any other random things you haven't told me?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Well there's a lot I haven't told you. There's a lot I won't tell you either. But you know enough>

<Rebldomkr: I don't even know your favourite color>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Man, you really don't know me>

<FvckSocialAttractions: It's purple>

The Next Day

"This is it.. my first day in a non-California school...." I mumbled, pulling my shirt over my head. "This is gonna be a long day." I thought, putting on my socks before grabbing my school bag and heading out of my room.

•

"Alright, what's your name, dear?" My first period (English) teacher asked. "Charolette."

"Right. Well, Charolette. You can sit there, right next to Olivia, okay?" She said, pointing towards an empty desk that sat next to a girl with dark brown hair that was up in a bun, brown eyes, wearing a varsity jacket in the schools colours, slightly over her size, a white tee under it and some black leggings. I could tell she was dating a football player. It was like I could just sense it.

"Definitely a cheerleader." I thought, walking over to the desk and placing my backpack under the desk.

"Hi." The girl said smiling. "Hey.."

"I'm Olivia." She smiled. "Charolette." I responded, empty tone.

To be honest I didn't want to be here. Not the school. But in Colorado or Littleton at all. I just wanted to go back to California. Yeah a lot of child actors have crazy bad experiences in Hollywood, but I never really had anything too bad happen. I really liked the time I spent there. Both living there and working there. It was my home. And now I had left it for what I didn't know, would be forever.

But how could I have known it would be forever? Because little did I know I would never grow old. Never get the chance to go back. Never get the chance to go back to the place I called my home.

Sure making friends was an issue in California. But it was an issue in Colorado for a long time as well.

"You need something?" I question, realizing Olivia had been staring at me, seeming confused. "Has anyone ever told you, you look just like Azia Rose?" She asked and I felt my heart drop. I knew people here would figure it out fairly fast but I didn't know what to expect.

In Hollywood half the people I went to school with were actors. Whether that be because they wanted to, because their parents wanted them to, famous, or unknown. But here it just.. I knew it would end weirdly. I just didn't know how. "No.. not really." I said, kind of scared. My heart was beating so loud I could've sworn she could hear it. "Well you do." She said, smiling. "Thanks, I guess." I said, kind of uncomfortable and moderately terrified.

•

<Rebldomkr: So you said you moved to Littleton?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Indeed I did>

<Rebldomkr: By chance is London a fake name?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Uh.. no it's not. Why do you ask?>

<Rebldomkr: New girl at my school. Thought it might be you but apparently not>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Shame. Would've been nice if we wound up at the same school>

After a couple minutes of sitting there, staring blankly at my screen. I finally typed something I instantly regretted.

<FvckSocialAttractions: Random question, but do you ever, I dunno.. wish you were someone else?>

Fuck.

<Rebldomkr: Not particularly. No>

<Rebldomkr: Why? Do you?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Sometimes. I dunno, things are just so fucked up right now. I wish my life would go back to how it was before I left Hollywood>

<Rebldomkr: Hollywood?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Yeah.. that's where I used to live>

<Rebldomkr: Wow. When you said LA, I guess you really meant LA>

Fuck. I shouldn't have said that.

<Rebldomkr: Anyway, I'm sure you'll be fine here. Sure it's a hell of a lot different than what you're used to. But you'll be okay>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Lol. Thanks for the vote of confidence>

<Rebldomkr: Any time, L>

<FvckSocialAttractions: So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say: Yes. You are from Littleton>

<Rebldomkr: Yep>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Didn't you say something about wanting to meet irl if it was close enough? シ>

<Rebldomkr: Yes, I do seem to remember that>

<FvckSocialAttractions: What school do you go to?>

<Rebldomkr: Not creepy at all>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Come on. Just tell me. We can meet up after school or something>

<Rebldomkr: Promise you're not a creepy old person?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: As long as you promise you're not :)>

<Rebldomkr: Columbine>

Oh shit. We really are at the same school.

Without another word typed, I logged off and shut off my computer, falling face first onto my bed and screaming into my pillow. "You doing alright?" My moms voice rang from the door. "Oh just dandy.." I said, rolling over onto my back.

"Y'know for such a great actress, you're a terrible liar." She said smiling. "That was sarcasm mom. Not lying." I said, seriously. "So what's up?" She asked, walking into my room and closing the door behind herself.

"I dunno, I just miss California." I shrugged.

"So do I but you do remember we moved because you're filming a movie here right?" She said, half-jokingly. "Yes mother. I'm aware we're here to film. I know, I know, I know. But I still miss Hollywood. I miss people not thinking I was weird because of my job, people just knowing who I was but not questioning it, everything.. I miss it so much....." I ranted.

"We'll go back to Hollywood as soon as the movie is done. You know that, Charlotte. We never sold the house. We're only here for a year, maybe a bit more." She said, trying to comfort me. "Right.." I mumbled, thinking about our house in California. My normal room. My normal school. My normal friends. Even if they were fake friends. I mean at least I have Eric.

We're in the same school too.

But I kind of just ghosted him the second he told me that, so that may have put a bit of a damper on our friendship.

Granted we stopped talking for a month and then hopped back into our normal friendship. Maybe things are okay.

The question is: how would he feel if he A) found out who I really was? And B) Found our I wasn't who I said I was?

I never lied aside from my name. I told him the truth. I just hid my life in Hollywood from him. I never lied though. He just never asked. Not my fault he didn't think to go 'hey, are you a Hollywood actress?' at any point in the months we've known each other.

•

<FvckSocialAttractions: Sorry I ditched you last night. If you wanna meet after school, I'm down>

<Rebldomkr: School?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: So funny story.....>

<Rebldomkr: You go to columbine don't you?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Yeah..>

<Rebldomkr: Okay, so, meet after school? Outside the main doors?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Yeah, I'll meet you there after school>

•

"I heard some actor transferred here." I heard a girl say as I walked by. Great. There's rumours. "Yeah, I think it's Azia Rose. She moved to Colorado recently too, to film that movie, I think it's called The Impact or something like that." Another girl said.

I rolled my eyes, looking down at the ground as I continued towards the main exit of the school. The day was finally over.

"London." I heard a voice from behind me as I walked out the school doors. Only one person would call me that. Eric. I turned around, hesitantly. "Should I tell him the truth?" I thought, scared as to what might happen if I did. "Eric.." I said, almost scared even though realistically I had no reason to be.

We both stood there awkwardly, staring at each other uncomfortably.

"Can I hug you?" I asked, hesitantly. "I don't really do hugs, but I'll allow it." He said and I just smiled, "neither to I." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him before he returned the gesture mere seconds later. After a couple seconds I released him from my grip.

"It's so weird seeing you in person." I said, smiling. "You're prettier in person anyway." He said and I could literally feel myself blush, feeling embarrassed. I never really took compliments very well despite my career and I think he picked up on that. "So do you wanna like.. hang out? Maybe go get something to eat and actually get to know each other properly without having to type it?" He asked and I just smiled, nodding.

•

Days passed, and I still hadn't told Eric my real name. I didn't think I ever would either. The longer I could keep him unknowing, the better.

I didn't want him to find out and immediately think I was some annoying rich bratty girl. While I did have money, I didn't make it my whole personality. Half the time I literally just wore sweatpants and a hoodie to school.

To be honest that's how you can tell if someone's actually rich or not. People who wear designer clothes every day, are usually trying way too hard to be something they aren't.

"Hello." I felt a hand on my shoulder, jumping slightly.

"Jeez, chill out. It's just me." Eric said, pulling his hand back, and smiling. "Wanna hang out after school?" He asks, I nod. "My place?" I ask. "Yeah, sure. Haven't seen your place yet, now that I think about it."

That's because I didn't want you to. Because I was scared as to how you'd react if you knew who I was.

"Uhm Eric.." I said, hesitantly. "Yes?" He questioned, "can I tell you something? Like something serious?" I ask, seriously. "Yeah sure, what's up?" I grabbed his wrist, yanking him into an empty classroom. "Jeez, chill out on the assault." He says, laughing.

"Promise you won't hate me." I said, closing the door behind us and grabbing his arm again, moving so we were out of view of the door windows.

"London, you're scaring me." He said, seriously, sounding concerned.

"Don't be. I promise I won't hurt you. I just need you to promise you won't hate me."

"Okay, I promise."

"My name's not London Riviera."

"I knew it!" He said, seeming proud of the fact that he had realized I was lying.

"Calm down.. before you get too excited: My real name is Charolette. Charolette Lux.." I said, hesitantly.

"Wait what?" He stared at me, mouth open in shock.

"My real name is Charolette Lux.."

"Like Anna and Jack Lux's daughter, type Charolette Lux?" I nodded, swallowing hard, and swaying the balance between my feet as I stood there nervously.

"Like for real?" I nodded. "Wait that's so cool though-"

"Wait what?"

"What'd you think I was gonna hate you or something? That's fucking awesome!"

"Eric, you hate everyone. Would it be such a stretch to think you'd hate me?" I said, seriously and he just shrugged. "I don't hate everyone. I just only like a select few."

•

"Dad I'm home and I have a friend." I yelled as I walked in the door and Eric laughed as I closed the door behind us. "What's so funny?" He just shook his head a little, "nothing."

I shrugged, taking off my shoes.

"Alright, name and age." My dad said as he walked into the room and I rolled my eyes. I could tell Eric wanted to laugh at me but forced back his laughter. "My name's Eric and I'm sixteen." My dad just nodded his head, "If you go anywhere people can't see you, keep the door open."

"DAD!" I said, defensively.

"Whatever, you two have fun. I have to go email Mr. Lawrence back." He said before walking away.

"Okay, follow." I said, looking at Eric briefly before leading him up the stairs and down the hall to my room. "You ever gotten lost in here?" He questioned, looking down the other halls. "Once or twice. Gotten used to it now." I shrugged. "That was a joke but wow.." he said, following. "Uh huh." I mumbled, pushing my bedroom door open. "Is your room bigger than the foyer or is that my imagination?" He questions and I just laugh, closing the door behind us, knowing my dad wouldn't check if I had actually left it open.

The room was fairly big, but definitely not near the size of the foyer.

The walls were painted half grey with white panelling closer to the floor. A canopy bed against the far wall, in the middle. Beige bedding with a matching canopy. Both of which matched the rug on the other side of the room where my TV was. The wall the TV was on, also lined with black bookshelves that held VHS tapes, cassette tapes, DVDs, books, couple random other things like a teddy-bear my mom had kept from when I was on It’s Been A While. And a pair of Mickey ears from my first trip to Disney World in 1987 when I was six. There were floor to ceiling windows on one wall with black curtains, it was a fairly dark room but it was nice. And I loved it. I picked everything myself. Every colour, every piece of furniture, every pattern.

“Y’know you can move.” I laugh. “I feel like if I move I’m gonna break something.” He said and I just shrugged. “Then so be it. But you won’t. So who cares.”

He sat down on the couch and I made my way over as well.

“So you’re really..” he trailed off as I sat on the couch, across from him, leaning against the armrest so I could face him. “Yep.”

“You’re not what I think most people would expect.” He said and I just tilted my head. “That a good or a bad thing?”

“Well I think it’s good. I mean what I expect when I think child actress from Hollywood is spoiled rich kid who thinks she’s better than everyone” he says, seriously.

“Well I’m not a spoiled rich kid.” I say, “but I can’t promise I don’t think I’m better than everyone.”

“Reasonable.”

“Is it though?...”

“When you’re you, yeah it’s reasonable.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” I ask, slightly offended. “It’s a compliment I promise!” He said, defensively. I bit the inside of my cheek slightly, staring at the floor. “Mhm..”


	3. City of Spirits

"Okay I feel like I shouldn't have to ask this, but why is my fifteen year old niece on our roof with a gun?" My mom said as I walked into the kitchen. "Who in that what now-" I said, stopping dead in my tracks.   
"High ground." My dad said, tipping his drink forward slightly before taking a sip of it.   
"She's fifteen! Do her parents know!?" My mom said, seeming concerned.   
"Calm down mom. You're giving me a headache. The poor girls just doing target practice." Cori said, walking into the room. "What is this? A family meeting?"

"Apparently." Aunt Lorelei said, walking into the room as well.   
"And yes. We're aware." She added.  
"Know what, I'm not even gonna ask." I said, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of Cream Soda. "I shall be in my room if anyone needs me." I said, closing the fridge and going back up to my room. 

[Rebldomkr logged off at 6:30pm]

I turned off my computer, grabbing a backpack and packing basic things, knowing most things would still be at the house in California. 

“Thanks again, Cori.” I said as she stopped the car in front of the airport. “No problem. Just y’know, stay legal.” She said and I just nodded, swinging my bag over my shoulder. “Alright, out the car.” I said, playfully pushing Eric towards the car door closer to the building. He pushed the door open, getting out and I followed behind him quickly.   
“We’ll be back by noon tomorrow. Maybe a little later. Definitely before we’d be meant to be home from school. Just tell mom I’m at a friends house. If she asks who, just use the name Abby. Okay? We’ll both remember it. It’s simple.” She nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I closed the car door and turned to Eric.   
“You either just made a very good decision or a very bad decision.” I said as Cori drove away. “Guess we’ll find out.” He shrugged. 

I lead Eric up the steps of the house, “why did I agree to this again?” I said and he laughed. “You asked if I wanted to do this. It was your idea.”   
“Right..” I said, taking out my key and unlocking the door. 

We spent most of the night playing video games, watching movies, and eating popcorn.   
Ended up staying up until around 3am when we finally decided to go to bed, knowing we had to get back to Colorado before school ended the next day.   
“And, you can stay here tonight.” I said, stopping in front of the guest room which was across the hall from mine. All the bedrooms had another one across the hall. There were six in total. Only 3 ever used by anyone two of the three spares were guest rooms and the third was used for storage.  
“Alright, goodnight, Charolette.” He said and I nodded, “Night, Eric.”

I was on a movie set. Probably around the age of ten. A horror movie? Maybe. It was dark, almost looked like the set of a castle. I didn’t recognize the set from anything I had acted in. It was all new to me. Different. Something fell. I jumped. It sounded like glass smashing. I turned the corner. Shattered class littered the floor. A sudden bang came from beyond the edge of the set. I couldn’t see anything past it. Just the light from the stage lighting. I tried to go towards the noise but couldn’t get past the edge of the set. Like something was pulling me backwards. That was when I saw a shadow take over the lights from the stage lighting. Closer. Closer. Closer. “BOO”. I screamed. It was childish. But scary none the less. Closer. Just as it started reaching out to me.....

I woke up, out of breath and terrified.  
I used to have nightmares a lot living in Hollywood. A lot of people say the neighbourhood as a whole is haunted which would explain why I had nightmares so often. Some Hollywood star, as dark as it sounds, probably killed them-self in this house years ago. Haunting anyone who comes near. Or someone was murdered. Or died from ‘mysterious causes’. I never really looked into the history of the house.   
I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. That was when I heard a scream. A real scream. I thought it was my imagination at first. A couple seconds passed. It didn’t stop. Then silence.   
My heart rate picked up, forgetting I wasn’t home alone.   
I hesitantly got up out of bed, walking towards the door and slowly pulling it open. I made my way across the hall, the floor creaking beneath my feet. I knocked on Eric’s door, scared he might still be asleep and that it may have been my imagination. Or god forbid a ghost.   
“Eric..” I said, knocking again when I didn’t get a response. The door opened from the inside. “Charlotte?” He said, seeming half asleep but also wide awake from fear. “You okay?” I ask, wondering why he seemed so panicked. He was never really the ‘get scared over nothing’ type.   
“Are you okay?” He countered the question. “More or less but I’m not the one who just screamed sooooo...” he looked at me confused. “What do you mean you’re not the one who just-“  
“Yep it’s haunted.” I said, point blank. “You didn’t think to tell me that BEFORE!?” He said, raising his voice. “I didn’t believe in it BEFORE!” I said, using the same tone and volume.   
“You’re not scared are you?” I asked, biting back a small laugh. “Of course not.” He said, leaning on the door which was now fully open, stopped by the wall behind it.   
“Alright well in that case, I’m going back to bed.” I said and he grabbed my wrist as I turned around. I smiled, turning back. “You’re scared aren’t you?”  
“Maybe a little..” he said before continuing. “No one hears a word of this by the way.” He said seriously. I just rolled my eyes at him. “Want me to stay here the rest of the night?” I asked. He didn’t say anything, he just tightened his grip on my wrist slightly and pulled me into the room. 

Foot steps. 

“You hea-“ he slammed the door shut with his other hand, grabbing the chair from the desk and putting it under the handle to keep it closed, while also locking it. “-rd that too, right?” I finished my sentence. He just rolled his eyes, glaring at me, almost to say ‘obviously.’  
He didn’t say anything, he just dragged me to the other side of the room, “Eric chill.” I said, seriously. “Why are you so scared?”  
“Because I’m not about to anger some sort of demon and unleash all hell on this earth.” He said, seriously. “That was the most out of character thing you’ve ever said.” I said and he put his hand over my mouth, sitting on the floor and pulling me down with him, sitting in the corner.   
“You’re cute when you’re scared.” I said, playfully poking his cheek. “Could you not?” He said, swatting my hand away. I just smiled, leaning my head against the wall behind me. “You’re still cute..” I mumbled, closing my eyes, nearly falling asleep, I was so tired. 

“Charolette..” he poked me. I groaned. “CHAROLETTE!!” He practically screamed. “What Eric? What do you- holy shit......” I mumbled, seeing a strange blue-ish figure in the hall, grabbing onto Eric, terrified. “I know this is Hollywood but I wasn’t expecting to end up in a horror movie.” Eric said, I almost laughed before remembering what was happening around us.   
The figure began coming into the room. Getting closer and closer by the second. My breath hitched.  
“Eric..” I mumbled, scooting so close to him that I was practically sitting on his lap but I didn’t care. “If we die right now-“ he said, scooting further into the corner. The figure stood still in the middle of the room. It was a woman.   
“If we die...” he said again, voice shaky. “Just know I love you.”  
I nearly didn’t notice what he had said due to the fear controlling my mind. His words pulled me out of my head, making me realize. The figure picked up a book, “I love you too..” I said quietly, both of us looking at the figure, confused more than scared.   
Poof.   
And just like that, the figure was gone. The book fell to the ground. Eric and I were left in an awkward silence..

We both kind of left the ‘I love you’ thing slide under the radar, more concerned about whatever we just saw.   
“You wanna...” I said, looking over at the door. “Please..” he said and without another word we both quickly got up, he grabbed his stuff and I ran back to my room, getting mine.   
“I’ll call a taxi.” I said as we got downstairs. I grabbed the phone off the hook in the kitchen, dialling the number quickly. After the call Eric grabbed my arm again, dragging me out the door. “Remind me never to come back to this place.” He said seriously. “Right..” I said, locking the door behind us. 

My last time ever in that house passed as a ghost experience. But also became something more scary than that experience in the end. Because the tragedy hadn’t even begun to unfold....

“Why are we here?” Eric questioned as the taxi driver parked. I handed the guy the money. “Because we don’t have a flight to Colorado until tomorrow.” I said, pulling him out of the car. “Thank you.” I said to the driver as I reached to close the door. He nodded appreciatingly before I closed it.   
Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel.   
“This place isn’t haunted right?” He asked, seriously. “Oh, no. It’s absolutely haunted.” I said, and he glared at me. “You better be kidding.”  
“Calm down, the worst anyone’s had happen is people getting pat on the shoulders or seeing things in mirrors.” I said, rolling my eyes. “Better be.”

“Sleep.” I said as I closed the door to the room, locking it. I threw my bag on one of the seats for the table under the TV. He climbed onto the bed closer to the window. “You’re sure this place isn’t haunted by anything actually scary?” He said, looking over at me. “I promise.” I said, climbing onto the other bed. “I can turn off the light, right?” I asked and he laughed softly. “Yeah..”  
I turned off the light that sat on the table between the two beds and laid down, closing my eyes.   
“Charolette..” I heard Eric say quietly after a couple minutes. “Yeah?” I asked, “did you mean what you said earlier?”  
I thought back on what he could mean. The words ‘I love you’ quickly ringing through my head. “Yeah.. did you?”  
“More than you know.” I smiled into the darkness of the room.   
Another couple minutes of silence.  
“Charolette?” He said again. “Yes?”. “Come here..” he said, almost hesitant. I didn’t respond. I just sat up, climbing off the bed. A slight squeaking noise filled the air as I placed my feet on the floor and got off the bed.   
The mere three steps between our beds felt like a mile.   
I carefully sat down next to him.   
“Lay down.” He said softly, patting the spot next to him between us. I nodded despite the fact that he couldn’t see me in the darkness and moved, laying down next to him.   
“Can I...” I didn’t even finish my sentence before he answered. “Yes.”  
Before I knew what was happening our lips were pressed to each other’s. I felt him move his arm so it was draped over my hip as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hesitated for a second but quickly obliged, opening my mouth slightly. We laid there, making out for a while. It never went further than that, but I wasn’t sure I was ready for it to anyway. I was happy with where we left things. And that night, we fell asleep in each other’s arms, partially out of fear, partially out of convince, and mostly because neither of us really wanted to move. 

“So how was your sleep over at Abby’s and who exactly is Abby?” My mom asked as I walked into the living room. “Abby is a girl I met in my math class. And it was fun. We watched movies and just chilled I guess.” I said, “I’m gonna go upstairs, k?” She nodded. I made my way upstairs, tossing my bag on my bed and immediately logging onto AOL. 


	4. Without Them

"God I hate this place.." I mumbled as I closed my locker. "You could always help me destroy the place." Eric said right next to my ear and I jumped. "Jeez, Why so close?" I laughed, putting my backpack back over my shoulders.

"Also that wouldn't help much." I said, referring to his previous comment about destroying the school which was presumably a joke but I never did respond to jokes with the same type of energy. Usually I seemed like I took them literally even when I didn't.

"Wouldn't it though?" He said as we began walking down the hall.

"If this is an actual argument we're gonna have it's not happening while we're still y'know.. in the school." I said seriously. He went silent and just continued walking.

"All I'm saying is it couldn't hurt to just-" I cut him off, "couldn't hurt who? It's gotta hurt someone." I said, semi-jokingly as we walked out of the building. Dylan joining us once we got outside. "Who says that's a bad thing?" Eric asked, sounding more serious than I think he intended.

"Morals? Common sense? Human decency? The law?" I listed.

"Common sense isn't so common." He said seriously. "Okay you have a point but what about the other three?"

"What are you two arguing about?" Dylan asked, finally speaking up. "Someone doesn't think violence is a good thing."

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT."

"Who says so?" Eric asked seriously. "Who says violence is a bad thing? God? Other people? Who?"

"Both of those things."

"Do you value either of those things opinions?" He asked and I just shrugged. "Don't believe in god but my entire career is based on what people think of me so yes... I care what other people say." I said.

"Okay but take your job out of the mix."

"Then I guess you have a point but still.. why are you taking this so seriously?" I ask and Dylan almost seemed confused when I asked that.

"You didn't-" he starts and Eric just shook his head 'no'.

"The hells going on between you. I feel like you had a whole conversation with just a nod and two words that I somehow missed." I said, confused now. "It's nothing to worry about." Dylan said and I just nodded.

"Hey uh Charolette?" Eric said as I walked back over to the couch from my bed, now holding my can of cream soda that I had gotten from the fridge when I first got home from school.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting next to him and taking a sip of the drink.

"What ever happened to 'fuck social attractions'?" He said. "Y'know.. you said you hated relationships and stuff.." he said, trailing off. "And then....."

"I only said all that because I hadn't met anyone who made social attractions worth having. They were useless to me. Still are for the most part." I said, smiling weakly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How far would you go to get back at people for the way they've treated you over the years. To show that you were better than them and that you didn't need them to be famous?" He asked, seriously. I shrugged.

"People in Hollywood do some damn crazy things for fame. But I don't think I'd ever do any of that." I placed the can on a coaster on the class table that sat next to us.

"Like what?"

"People think people sell their soul for fame, murder people to show they're ready for sacrifice to get fame, just do stupid stunts to get fame, rumours of witchcraft have floated around for years...." I trailed off. "Have you ever done anything like that for fame?" He asked and I shook my head 'no'. "For the most part I think aside from the murder part, it's just rumours. Hollywood's a dark place but for different reasons than people 'selling their souls' for fame." I said, seriously.

"Do people ever try to take credit for your fame. Like your parents. Have they ever tried to tell you that you wouldn't be where you are without them? That they're the only reason you're successful?"

"My sister is kind of jealous but that's about it." I said, looking out the window behind him as a bird flew past the window.

"Would you ever want to show them that you could have fame forever..... without their help?" He asks, suddenly serious. The entire atmosphere changing. "I suppose.. it depends how....." I said, hesitant.

"How far would you go for that fame?"

I shrugged.

"Would you kill for it?" He asked, the atmosphere once again changing. This time much darker.

I thought about the question, finally deciding on an answer.

"Depends who I was killing."

"Who would you kill for it?" "Okay this conversation took a very dark turn an-" he cut me off in a almost threatening, tone.

"Answer. The damn. Question.."

"A-anyone.. anyone except the people I love...." I answered, kind of scared by the sudden shift of atmosphere. He seemed to get a little less tense after I answered and he calmed down a little. "Who do you love?"

"You.." I mumbled. "And my family.." I continued. "That's about it....."

"Do you want that fame?" He asked, dead serious. "More than anything.." I said before continuing. "But what about the law?"

"Human instincts are above the law.."

"The seventh instinct." I said, quietly, twirling my ring around on my finger. "Exactly." He said, putting his finger under my chin and lifting my head, giving me a quick kiss. "And you're going to get that fame." He said looking me dead in the eyes. "I promise...."

"How?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked seriously. "Are you sure you want that fame no matter what? No matter how much you'd have to sacrifice in return?" He asked, seeming a lot more serious than he already did.

"Yes, Eric.. I want to know."

"Mass.. Murder....."

I blinked at him. "You, me and Dylan. Some time next year.. BANG!" He said, seriously. My mind couldn't even process what he was saying.

"You mean...."

"I wasn't kidding when I asked if you wanted to destroy the school." He said, I hesitated for a moment, "and you're sure it'll give me the fame I want? That they'll see that I never needed them?" I asked, not sure if this was a good idea or not. "100%. You'll get the recognition you deserve.." he said softly as he pushed a bit of my hair behind my ear.

"Then yes... I want to help.. I want to do this." He smiled, grabbing one of my hands and gently pulling me towards him.

"You'll get what's rightfully yours.. I promise. They'll see who you are. They'll understand you didn't need them for success. They'll see that you were more than just another puppet manufactured by Hollywood." He said, running his fingers through my hair, my head rested against his chest.

"I hope so.." I mumbled, "I know so." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"You'll always be the star of the show, darling...."

Darling.. I like that.

I smiled against his shirt, nuzzling up against him. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

“Charolette?” Eric said, not sure if I was awake. “Hm?” I hummed in response. “You’re mine right?” He asked, almost sounding worried. “Yes Eric.. I’m yours.” I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “Forever..”

“You. Belong. To me..” he mumbled under his breath so quietly that I barely heard. I just smiled and cuddled up against him. “I belong to you..” I mumbled against his arm. “You’re okay with me saying that right?” He asked, sounding worried that I wasn’t okay with it. “Yes Eric, I’m okay with it. I want to belong to you.” I said softly. “Good..” he said, the side of his hand caressing my cheek gently. I yawned, slowly falling back asleep. “You’re cute when your tired like this..” he said, softly. I smiled weakly, fading back into the peaceful bliss of sleep.

When I woke up again I was alone. And in my bed, under the covers. I looked to my side, seeing my clock. The numbers read 6:30am.

The usual time I woke up.

A sticky note was stuck on top of the clock. I unstuck it, bringing it into proper sight.

It read:

Charolette,

You fell asleep around 7 o’clock last night and didn’t wake up again so I tucked you into bed and everything. Hopefully I didn’t confuse/scare you. (Sorry if I did). Meet me down the street from your house before school and we can walk together.

~Eric

I smiled at the note, putting it back down on my nightstand and climbing out of bed.

“Hello.” I said, walking up to Eric. “Good morning.” He said, kissing my forehead. “You’re sweet for a misanthropist.” I said and he just blinked at me. “Misanthropist?”

“Misanthropy is the hatred of the human species.” I explain and he nods. “Human species. Not every specific person.”

“I guess..” I said as we began making our way down the street. “Besides, you’re too perfect to hate...”

“High praise coming from Eric Harris.” I said, “Wow, that sentence feels weird to say unironically.”

“Life is a strange game..” Eric said, looking over at Dylan who spoke up, finishing the sentence. “The only winning move is not to play at all..”

“Dark.” I said, tapping my finger against the edge of the ledge I was sitting on. “But true.” Eric said, taking a sip from the water bottle he was holding.

“Destroying.. everything... seems like the perfect option.” He continued. “The only way to win the game.” I said, hopping off the ledge. “Hey, look who’s catching on.” Eric smiled.

“Isn’t it rather ironic to destroy something for destroying something?” I ask. “Takes a monster to destroy a monster.” Dylan shrugged. “Mans got a point.” Eric said seriously. “Besides isn’t your catch phrase literally‘divine violence’?” I just nodded. “Wait so if I’m doing this for the sake of being petty why the hell are you two doing this?” I ask, seriously, and suddenly curious.

“Two words. Natural. Selection.” Eric said, weighing his water bottle back and forth between his hands. I looked over at Dylan. “Reasons.” Was all he said. “What reasons?” He shrugged. “I’m just gonna assume you’re insane then.” I said and he rolled his eyes.

“He’s not insane.” Eric said. “He’s doing it because of how it ends. Just doesn’t care who else goes down.” He said, point blank. “Well damn. That got dark.”

“We were talking about mass murder? Was it not dark already?”

“You say that like it’s nothing-“ I said, “it isn’t really..” he shrugged.

“How is this ‘nothing’?” Dylan said. “Because its what has to happen.....”

“No it doesn’t. It’s what you want to happen.” I said. “Don’t start an argument with him.” Dylan said seriously. “It can only end badly.”

“Nah, I love her too much to hurt her.” Eric said, glancing over at me. “God, don’t get all lovey-lovey. It feels so wrong to see you with actual positive emotions towards someone.”

“Well get used to it, bud. ‘Cause it’s sticking around.” I said, smiling and leaning my head back against the wall behind me. “Also on the topic of why Dylan’s doing this. You’re okay with that part right? Because technically you don’t have to do it. You could just let yourself be arrested.” Eric said and I shook my head. “I’m not about to go down in history as the Hollywood child star who wound up with a death penalty case.” I say. “You’d rather go down as the Hollywood star who committed a murder-suicide?” Dylan questions and I just shrug. “Has a better ring to it.”

“Psychopath.” I just rolled my eyes. “I’m not a psychopath.”

“Sure you’re not. That’s like saying any of us are mentally stable.” Eric looked offended at that. “Hey, I’m stable.” He said seriously. “Of course ya are, Reb. Of course you are..” I opened my mouth to say something and Dylan just shook his head ‘no’ so I stayed quiet.

“I on the other hand from both of you, am stable.” I said. “No I actually agree with that.” Dylan said. “Really?” Eric questioned and he just nodded. “She’s just doing it to prove a point that she can be successful without anyone from Hollywood’s help. That she can have fame without the bells and the whistles.”

“I guess you’ve got a point there, Dyl.” “Of course he does.”


	5. Inferno

Months passed. It was really starting to sink in. This was really happening. NBK was a real thing. Something that was going to happen regardless of what anyone did. Because as long as they didn’t know, they couldn’t stop it.

It began to sink in exactly a year before we planned the attack for. Well maybe not to the day but some point in April 1998 was when my fear began to set in. At this point it was September 1998. What would have been my last first day of school before college had became my last first day of school before death.

What would have been an exciting year for any other high schooler, was dark and dreary for me. Even Eric and Dylan seemed to be in higher spirits than I was.

It’s not that I was afraid to die. In Hollywood I lived constantly knowing someone could so easily kill me. All the deaths claimed as suicide. All the deaths claimed as unknown causes. It never sat right with me.

Hollywood was a dark place. And I knew being famous there was a risk to my safety depending on how much I knew or found out about the ways of Hollywood. I knew a fair amount and just when it likely would have ended badly, I left. Moved to Colorado to film The Impact. The movie I was currently acting in. A movie about a time traveller and an immortals friendship. Ironically I played the immortal. Ironic because usually in movies they killed off characters when the actor died. They couldn’t do that with me. Especially since I was such a main character and my character was immortal. I just had to hope we finished filming before April.

Sometimes I would think about the documentaries that might be made about the three of us. I mean suicidal, misanthropist, and Hollywood movie star with a revenge wish. Three people who seem like the most unlikely of friends but are such a dangerous mix.

“Charolette, where’s Eric going with a gun?” Cherry (second cousin) asked, looking up at me as she walked into the room. “The backyard.” I shrugged. “Okay.” Was all she said before wondering off. Thankfully she was young enough that she didn’t push further. Dylan glanced at me as if he was gonna laugh.

“What would you rather me tell him he was gonna go do target practice for a massacre?” I asked, “no, it’s not that.” He said, shaking his head slightly.

“Then what?” I questioned, confused. “I guess it’s just sinking in that this is actually happening.” He said, drinking the last of the water from the glass he was holding, putting the glass down.

“Yeah, it’s weird for me too.” I said, taking the cup from the counter and rinsing it before leaving it in the sink.

“Eric seems in high spirits though.” I added.

“Your parents just casually keep guns around the house and don’t even try to keep them away from you and your sister?” He questioned and I just nodded.

“They trust us. Plus they bought them for us to use for self defence since y’know...... famous, rich, all that.” I said. “Makes sense.” He shrugged.

BANG.

I jumped and Dylan laughed. “Chill. It’s literally just Eric. Plus the windows open and you’re standing right next to it. That’s on you.” He said. “Nothing to do with the window. It’s the fact that I didn’t realize how close to the house he was staying.” I said.

“Where’d you think he was going?”

“Forest.”

“What’s he shooting at anyway?” I questioned, realizing if he wasn’t in the forest there wasn’t much to shoot at considering it’s just a field out there.

“I dunno. Why don’t you ask him?”

“Me? Sneak up on Eric Harris while he’s armed? Yikes....” I said, “I think I’ll pass.”

“Y’know you will have to be near him while he’s armed eventually.” He said and I just shrugged. “Yes but I’d prefer not to terrify him and get shot in the process. I don’t need an ER trips or accidental early trips to the grave.” I said, seriously. “Fair enough. Wouldn’t be such a Romeo and Juliet story if one of the murders was Juliet.” He said and I just rolled my eyes. “Also wouldn’t be too handy if Romeo murdered someone before the right time in the story and got himself arrested, now would it?”

“Y’know Romeo and Juliet is such a fucked up relationship goal if you think about it-“ he said. “Murder, romance, suicide. What else does one need?” I said. “That literally describes your relationship, of course you think it’s cute.” He said and I just shrugged, leaning on the kitchen island.

“What are you thinking about?” I questioned, realizing Dylan seemed zoned out. “Wondering if you’ve ever woken up with Eric standing over you with a knife.” He said and I laughed.

“Yeah, right. Eric trying to murder someone. That would be a shocker.” I said and he bit back a laugh, smiling. “I mean hey, I haven’t recently. He’s been in a good mood with knowing what’s gonna go down a couple months from now.”

“Wait he’s actually done that?” He questions, sounding concerned. I shook my head, laughing softly. “No Dylan. I was kidding.”

“Eric’s never tried to murder me in my sleep.”

“So he’s tried to murder you while you were awake?” “Quit twisting my words. He’s not a psycho. At least not to me he isn’t.” I said seriously.

“I would love to know your definition of a psychopath..”

“A person with a lack of empathy, typically a lack of positive emotions but stronger negative emotions, diagnosable ASPD.”

“Okay you got that dead on.”

“I’m taking psychology class. I’d hope I got it right.” I said. “Oh yeah, I forgot you were taking that class.”

“Yeah it’s totally unfair. She’s a professional actress. She shouldn’t be aloud to audition for school productions.” Some girl said and I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my head down and ignore her. “Exactly. Besides, she doesn’t even deserve the fame she has. She only has it because of who her paren-“ I turned the corner, not hearing the rest of their conversation.

At midnight that night I logged onto my computer once my parents were asleep and Cori was in the shower.

<FvckSocialAttractions: Meet me at the school in 20>

<Rebldomkr: It’s midnight. Why?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Trust me>

<Rebldomkr: Are we doing something interesting or this gonna be boring?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: By your definition of ‘interesting’? Absolutely>

<Rebldomkr: Meet ya there>

[Rebldomkr logged off at 12:45am]

I turned off my computer, grabbing my jacket and heading downstairs, grabbing my keys and going out to my car in the driveway, heading to the school.

“Charolette..” Eric said, sounding concerned as he closed the car door. “Yesssss?” I asked, hands still on the wheel, the car still on. “Do you usually keep gasoline in your car because that feels like a literal ticking time bomb.” He said and I rolled my eyes. “They’re in a box and in bottles chill. And no I don’t normally keep gasoline in here.” I said, taking a small box of matches out of my pocket.

“We’re gonna go burn something aren’t we?” He said, “obviously.” I said, putting the box back in my pocket. “Now put your seatbelt on.”

I parked the car again. Getting out of the car and putting my hood up, getting out of the car and opening the back door. “Take.” I said, passing a thing of gasoline back to Eric. “I see this ending badly.” He said and I shrugged, “it’ll be fun.” I grabbed the other one, “let’s go.”

“What are we doing anyway?” He asked as I lead him down a small dirt path between houses, “you think you can pick me up?” I ask, look up at a window that was open a bit. They weren’t home though. I knew that much. “Yeah, you’re fairly light.” He said, I put the bottle down before he wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisting me up. I pushed the window open a bit and used my hands to pull myself up and into the house. “Bottle.” I said and he grabbed the jug on the ground, passing it to me. I took it and put it on the table next to me before taking the second one.

“Gimme your hand and use the other one to pull yourself up.” I said, leaning partially out the window, extending my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him up so he could pull himself into the house. “You’re sure about this? You can’t take this back if it fails and ruins NBK.” He says and I just nod. “I’m sure.”

“Your call I guess..” he said and I unscrewed the lid on one of the jugs. “Start upstairs I’ll start in the basement.” I said, “who’s house even is this?” He questions, finally realizing I hadn’t given him any details.

“Elizabeth’s.” I shrugged. “The girl that’s been making fun of you for your fame?” He questions and I just nod, pulling the basement door open “See ya soon.” I said and he nodded before he went upstairs and I went downstairs.

“Ready?” I said, holding myself up, partially in the house on the ledge of the window leaning in. “Yep.” He said and I lit the match, tossing it into the house, immediately falling because I had to let go to throw the match. I nearly screamed but bit my lip. “I got you..” Eric said softly as he caught me, stopping me from hitting the ground. “Let’s go.” He said, grabbing my hand as we made our way back to the car. “Two cities over and we can throw out the jugs from the gasoline.” I said, closing the door and driving down the street. “So why’d we do that?” He questions. “I mean it was fun but-“

“Revenge.”

“Premature revenge apparently.” He said and I just shrugged, seeing the red and orange light of flames in the mirror on my car as we drove further and further from the house soon turning to another road.

I stopped the car on the side of the road, feeling a tear fall down my cheek. “Fuck..” I mumbled, resting my head against the steering wheel. “What?” Eric asked, seeming confused. “Fuck, fuck, fuck....” I continued, not answering him and lightly hitting my head against the wheel.

“Hey, it’s okay, C, you’re okay..” he said, rubbing my back gently. “No it’s not. We’re gonna get caught. I’ll be the one to have ruined NBK. I never should have gotten involved. I should have just let you and Dylan do it on your own. You’re both smarter than me in that aspect. I just fucked up everything.” I said, tears streaming faster and voice shaky. “You’re not gonna ruin anything..” he said, “I made the decision to help you with this.” He said. “Yeah, now you may get arrested before NBK and it’ll be my fault.”

“Charolette, I don’t give a damn about that right now. Are you okay?” He asked, seriously. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” I said, shaking my head slightly and leaning it back against the headrest on the seat.

“You don’t seem fine.”

“Well I am.” I said, wiping the tears off my cheeks. “Charolette I know neither one of us is really great at this whole relationships thing but if we’re gonna commit felonies together I’d prefer if we both took equal blame.” He said, seriously.

“I love you..” I mumbled, starting the car again. “I love you too.” He said as I put my hands on the wheel, finally looking up from my lap.

“Goodnight C, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Eric said as he got out of the car just down the street from his house. “Night Eric.” I responded. He kissed the top of my head before walking away and I rolled my window back up, driving home.

It was 6am. I had half an hour before my parents would start waking up and thankfully didn’t live far from Eric so it only took about ten minutes to get home and I snuck in through my window. Thank god I had a balcony with a staircase. It was meant as an emergency exit and quick way go the backyard. But I mostly used it to sneak out. Likely so did any other teenager who had ever had this room before we lived here.

“Only eight months..” I mumbled, falling backwards into my bed. “Eight months....” I repeated, slowly drifting off in to the peaceful, unconscious, state, of sleep.


	7. All Hallows’ Eve

It was only eight months. That part was true. But it felt like an eternity. Living is weird when you know you're going to die soon.

Things just don't seem worth doing anymore. Hanging out with friends begins to feel more like a task than a regular interaction. Going to school begins to feel like more of a hell than it usually does. Homework begins to feel pointless. Your future becomes completely nonexistent past a certain time....

Everything just goes.. poof.

Like none of it ever really mattered. Maybe that's what Eric meant with all that nonsense he was going on about. That in reality, when it comes down to it, we don't need all these concepts humans have created, like school and laws. We just need human instinct. Because when you're faced with thinking you don't have a future in 'the real world' (whatever that means) you begin to realize all the menial things we do, are pointless. Every social interaction is worthless. And every breath you breathe is just a reset on the countdown to your death.

"Wait a minute," I said as Eric turned to walk away. "What?" He asked, turning back around. "Are you jealous?" He rolled his eyes at that.

"No I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of him of all people?" He asked, seeming annoyed.

"You're jealousssssss." I said smiling, in a teasing tone. "Am not!" He said defensively. "Yes you are!" I said, still smiling. "Would you stop saying that?" He said, seriously.

"Awwww, why? I think you're cute when you're jealous. And every other emotion. But also when you're jealous." I said, catching up to him and wrapping my arm around his, holding onto him as we walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Why are you in such a good mood anyway?" He questioned, turning his head to look at me. I just shrugged.

I honestly wasn't sure why I was in such a good mood today. Maybe it was just because I was hanging out with him and I hadn't spent much time alone with him recently. Or maybe it was because I was trying far too desperately to cover up my fear of what may happen after death. Not in the sense of what would happen to me. But in the sense of what would happen to the rest of the world.

I mean think about it....

Hollywood child star, Azia Rose, involved in murder-suicide. The perfect child my parents thought they had, but that never was. The perfect life everyone thought I had that never was.

How would people react? Would my name become a hushed topic in Hollywood? Would people try to cover up the fact that I ever had fame? That I was ever successful? And what about Eric and Dylan? How would people react to them? I mean they both seem generally perfect when they're around their families. They definitely won't have seen this coming either. Sure Eric says some questionably dark things sometimes, but don't we all? No ones ever really thought much about the things he says. And even with Dylan, yeah there's been signs. But not ones anyone realistically could've noticed. None of us seem like the likely type to do something like this.

Then again, what is the likely type?

I mean in reality it could be anyone from the quietest kid in class to the most popular.

I mean Ted Bundy seemed normal to most people around him. Didn't he? People aren't what they seem and so many people have proven that time and time again but nobody ever notices it.

And when you try to speak up everyone ignores you. Or if they don't ignore you, they call you crazy.

Well news flash: none of us are crazy.

"You know you're mine right?" Eric asked suddenly. Breaking the silence that had fallen between us. "Of course I am." I said, kind of confused as to why he seemed to be getting so possessive recently.

I didn't mind it but I couldn't help but wonder what was going on that made him feel the need to make it so clear. I was perfectly okay with being his. I had said that multiple times. I never wanted to be anyone else's anyway. I was going to be his until the day I died (literally). And yet he seemed so concerned about it all the time.

It wasn't until later that night when I began to genuinely become concerned.

"You know I could kill you right now? So easily...." I looked up, confused and concerned only to realize he wasn't sitting in front of me anymore.

That was when I felt like my life was flashing before my eyes, feeling the cold metal of a gun pressed against the side of my head. Just behind my ear.

Despite my fear I was also terrified about what might be going on in his mind that was making him act like this so suddenly. Normally he told me before he had the chance to even get near a weapon. He'd tell me he thought he was a danger to people around him.

"Eric.." I said, sounding strangely calm. Kind of shocking myself with how calm my voice sounded.

"Put the gun.. down."

He didn't move. "Do you trust me?" He asked, leaning down slightly. "Considering I'm yet to try and disarm you, what do you think?" I asked, seriously. "I think you're scared I'd shoot you if you tried." He said, nearly whispering. "Just kiss me, you idiot." I said, ignoring the fact that this man had a gun to my head. He didn't say anything, he just moved so he was actually in front of me and leaned down, connecting our lips.

"Now put the gun down.." I said as I pulled away. "Do you trust me?" He asked again. "Yes, Eric. I trust you."

"Then why are you so scared?"

"Because the safety's off and your holding a gun to my head. I'm not worried you'll do anything on purpose. I'm worried you'll do something by mistake." I said, seriously.

"Fine." He said putting the safety back on and putting the weapon down on the table text to us. "Thank you." I said, still trying to process what just happened. "You okay?" I asked, worried now. "Yeah, I think.."

"Eight months. Just hold out 'till then, okay?" I said and he nodded.

"Do you think I'm a psycho?" He asked, seriously. "Definitely homicidal, but I wouldn't say a psycho. Moderate conduct disorder maybe but I'm drawing the line at that. Besides you're not eighteen. Couldn't be diagnosed as a psychopath even if ya were." I said and he bit back a small laugh, sitting on the couch next to me. "Y'know you might wanna out that away before my dad gets home." I said, glancing at the gun which was still sitting on the table. "Right.." he mumbled, "I'll go do that."

"Hey uh Eric." I said, walking up to him in the hall between classes. "Yes?" He asked, turning to me. "My moms making me go to some dumb Halloween party tomorrow. Wanna go with me? Please go with me. I can't get trapped with my family including cousins for that lo-" he cut me off. "Yes I'll go. Calm down."

"Yay." I said, smiling as we continued down the hallway.

<FvckSocialAttractions: You're still down to come over tonight right?>

<Rebldomkr: Yeah, but quick question>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Wassup?>

<Rebldomkr: A) do I have to wear a costume and B) can Dylan come?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: You can but I won't force you, and sure>

<Rebldomkr: Alright, what time should I be aiming to get there?>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Party starts at 8:30 but I don't really care as long as your here before 9. I can't do more than a half hour with my family alone>

<Rebldomkr: Got it. I'll aim for around that time>

<FvckSocialAttractions: Alright, well I'll see you later then>

<Rebldomkr: See you then>

I made my way over to my closet, grabbing the pink dress that was hanging on it. Grabbing the pair of black shoes from the bottom of my closet and tossing the shoes and hanger onto my bed, changing into the dress.

I made my way over to my dresser, opening my jewelry box and grabbing a necklace that had a small silver teddy bear charm on it as well as a pearl bracelet, putting them both on before doing my makeup, curling my hair and putting a matching pink bow in my hair.

I looked in the mirror, smiling weakly before turning around and grabbing the shoes, putting them on.

“Mom!” I yelled, walking downstairs. “Yes?” She asked, putting out a bowl on the counter. Filled with different types of chocolate bars. “Oh you look so cute!” She said, smiling. “Fitting, Sally Shine.” Cori said, a hint of annoyance was evident in her voice which was trying to hide, walking into the room wearing a Velma (Scooby-Doo) costume.

I get that me dressing as a Hollywood star from a movie feels like bragging but like..... I like the character. Who cares. No harm no foul. I don’t see the issue.

That was when I heard a knock on the door. “I got it!” Cori said, walking over to the door. “Charolette it’s for you.” She said sounding annoyed before walking away from the foyer. I made my way over to the door.

“She’s sure a ray of sunshine.” Eric said sarcastically. “Yeah.” I said as he came into the house and I closed the door behind him, locking it again. “I genuinely can’t tell if that’s a costume or not.” He said and I just laughed. “Costume. Sally Shine. Tower of Terror.” I said and he just nodded. “Sad that you couldn’t tell this apart from my usual clothes.” I said seriously and he just shrugged as we walked towards the front sitting room. “I’ve never seen you in any sort of formal wear. This could be normal for you.”

“It’s a Halloween party for my little cousins. I was either gonna be in a costume or sweatpants and a hoodie.” I said seriously. “Wait wasn’t Dylan coming with you?” I ask, remembering our conversation earlier in the day.

“Yeah. He said he was gonna be late and just to go without him. He’d meet here.” He explained and I nodded. “Got it.”

“Boo!” Someone yelled behind me, putting their hands on my shoulders. I jumped and turned around only to see Dylan standing behind me. “Hey.” I said, calming down a little.

“All I did was say ‘boo’. You’re that easy to scare?” He said and I just rolled my eyes. “When I’m alone on Halloween night. Yes that’s all it takes to scare me.”

“I’d hate to know what you’d be like faced with death.”

“Pretty chill actually.” I said, maybe a little too matter of factly. “How do you know that?” He asks, sounding concerned. I just shrugged. “Reasons.”

“Last time one of us said ‘reasons’-“ I cut him off. “Not that. I promise it’s not that.” I said seriously. “Okay, I believe you. So where’s Eric?”

“Kitchen last I saw.”

“Gotcha.”

“Keep your morals away from me.” I said, laughing. “Since when does he have morals?” Dylan asked, jokingly. “Since I said murder wasn’t always the answer.” Eric said. “That is the most ironic thing you’ve ever said.”

“Yeah well it’s true-“ I cut him off. “Eric Harris suddenly displaying empathy. Suspicious.” I said and he just rolled his eyes. “I have empathy, thank you very much.” Then he quickly added to that: “I may not understand empathy. I have it.”

“Huh kinda like her lack of care or understanding of social attractions.” Dylan said. “Oh shut it.” I said, jokingly throwing a water bottle at him. “Assault much?” He said, knocking the bottle to the ground before it could hit him.

“You’re the one who decided to be friends with a psychopath.”

“I’m not a psychopath!” Eric said defensively. “I wasn’t talking about you!”

“I didn’t decide to be friends with you, Charolette. My best friend started dating you.”

“Guys. You just have to get along for six months. Is that so much to ask of you?” Eric said seriously. “Whatever.” I said, looking out the window across the room.


End file.
